As is universally known, a color reversal photographic material comprises a support having thereon at least one blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and at least one red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, in which layers a yellow coupler, a magenta coupler and a cyan coupler are incorporated respectively, and produces a color image when subjected to reversal development. The color reversal photographic material has been prevailingly used as an original for color printing and as that for general amateurs. The color reversal photographic material is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,388,401, 4,301,242, 3,728,121 and 3,505,068.
When color reversal photographic materials are employed for originals of color printing, color originals obtained after reversal processing are sometimes subjected to color retouching with the aid of dyes. This color retouching treatment is called "retouch" in this art.
Retouching is frequently carried out from the side of backing layer (which is applied on the side of the support opposite to that on which silver halide emulsion layers are applied) of color reversal photographic materials. Therein, water soluble anionic dyes are generally employed as the retouching dyes.
It is essential to the retouchability that water soluble dyes used have sufficient affinities to the binder of the backing layer and therethrough they can spread with adequate densities.
However, satisfactory retouching densities have not yet been obtained by retouching conventional color reversal photographic materials using water soluble anionic dyes, and retouchabilities of conventional color reversal photographic materials were insufficient.